Bets And Regrets
by momoxtoshiro
Summary: "I bet you can't go an entire day without lecturing Ruby." [Blake and Weiss make a bet]. Sequel to Self Control. Happy RWBY Tuesday, and happy birthday, Angie!


**Sequel to Self Control! A suggestion of "What if Weiss and Blake made a bet this time..."**

**This is for my very good friend Angie (weissrabbit on tumblr). She's an amazing artist with a boundless imagination and I love her to death. Happy birthday, Angie! ^~^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.**

* * *

Bets And Regrets

"Ruby! You really are a complete and utter _dolt_!" Weiss snapped. "How many times has it been since we've been staying in this room that you've rolled out of bed while sleeping? When I suggested getting you safety bars a while back, I wasn't being serious, but now I'm starting to think it should be taken into consideration..."

"I said I was sorry!" Ruby whined.

"And-!" Weiss continued relentlessly as she paced back and forth in front of her girlfriend. "Let's not forget how you've been shirking your assignments as of late! How many has it been now? Three... _four_ times you've forgotten your homework in the last two weeks? And then yesterday you went and spilled your milk all over the table during lunch because you were making such ridiculous gesticulations."

"I said I was sorry about all of those, too!" Ruby whimpered.

"If you're going to be sorry about these things, then don't let them happen in the first place!" Weiss snarled. "One of these days you're going to do something that gets you hurt even more so than a few bruises from falling out of bed. And another thing-"

As Weiss continued to chew the younger girl out, Blake and Yang sat on the former's bed, their gazes following the heiress back and forth across the room as she paced before their petrified leader. Blake winced every time Ruby's eyes grew more and more watery, and before long she had to turn to Yang and nudge her.

"Aren't you going to do something?" She muttered.

"What can _I_ do? The siren caught Ruby with her pretty song and now she's doomed. Nothing I can do to save her now." Yang shrugged. "Besides, I was planning on talking to her about all of that, too. But I guess Weiss has pretty much done that for me, huh?"

"I don't believe you..." Blake sighed. She glanced up again, and this time Ruby really did seem upset as Weiss continued to scold her.

"And then there was the time you answered Professor Oobleck's question in class. What was it you said? Oh, yes, that Sanctum was located in _Vacuo_? I've never been so embarrassed in all my life! Except maybe for the time you-"

"Weiss!" Blake finally spoke up, getting to her feet.

"What is it?" She snapped. "I'm only halfway done with my list of qualms with this girl."

"I can see that." Blake said calmly. "But aren't you... a bit tired of yelling?"

"I beg your pardon?" Weiss glowered. "I'm not yelling. I'm simply-"

"Okay, lecturing then. Either way, don't you ever get sick of it?"

"I don't follow. What are you getting at?"

"What if I challenged you to a bet?" Blake offered.

Yang perked up instantly and even Ruby looked a bit intrigued. Weiss met Blake's eyes before she narrowed her own, a smirk forming on her lips.

"Oh? Do go on." She was interested now.

"I bet you can't go an entire day without lecturing Ruby." Blake declared.

"Oh, hey!" Yang spoke up. "It's like that one time I bet Ruby she couldn't go the entire day without kissing Weiss!"

"Ugh, don't remind me!" Ruby groaned. "I lost and had to go a whooole week without sweets..."

"But you said you had something _much_ sweeter to put your lips to, right lil sis?" Yang jeered. "And oh god, the look on the princess's face when she found out is still fresh in my mind."

"S-Shut up!" Weiss snapped, silencing the sisters. "I'm still irked with you about all of that. Both of you!" She then turned back to Blake, having made her decision. "What are your conditions?"

"Well," the Faunus girl's ears twitched in amusement. "Like I said, you've got to go an entire day without scolding Ruby."

"Right." Weiss nodded. "But what exactly are we betting?"

"Is your pride not enough?"

Weiss's smirk widened, her mist-blue eyes sparking with the thrill of the challenge. "You're playing a risky game, Belladonna. I admire your backbone. I'll have you know I've never lost a bet in all my life."

"First time for everything, right?" Blake scoffed smugly.

"We'll see about that. You're getting feisty and it's almost _pathetically_ cute how you think you're going to win this." Weiss lifted her chin as though she was already triumphant. "Still, we needed to raise the stakes. If you win, I'll gladly complete all of your assignments for the next month and put my full efforts into all of it."

Blake knew she could be stepping on a camouflaged landmine here, so she asked cautiously. "And if you win?"

Weiss's smirk grew again, and part of Blake wanted to flinch while the other part wanted nothing more than to wipe it off her face.

"If I win, you have to give up tuna for a week."

There were two appalled gasps from their partners.

"Whoa, Weiss is brutal." Ruby mumbled. "But then again, I had to go a week without sweets..."

"No way!" Yang protested. "Blakey loves tuna! It's like, her _life_!"

"Then you'll have to deal with her when she's deceased." Weiss snorted before turning back to her adversary. "So what do you say to those terms?"

Blake's eyes searched hers; she was dead serious.

She was aware of Yang still sitting on her bed, whispering loudly to her, "Blake, don't do it! Just let the princess yell at Ruby!"

A pencil was promptly thrown from across the room to hit her in the head.

But Blake did not even blink as she glared back into the heiress's eyes.

"It's okay, Yang. I started this. There's no backing down now." Weiss was still waiting expectantly, as though she was the one in charge. Blake squared up to her and spoke the fated words. "I accept."

Two more gasps sounded, but Weiss only chuckled.

"Very well. Then since I've already started to lecture her today, we begin tomorrow." Weiss decided as she headed toward the door. Before stepping out, however, she paused and tilted her head over her shoulder. "You might want to eat some extra tuna for lunch today, Blake, considering you won't be having it again for a while." And with that she started off to class.

The three of her teammates stayed behind a moment longer. Ruby murmured her thanks to Blake for trying to spare her her partner's wrath.

Yang whistled. "Wow. I feel this is your guys' way of really going at it."

"Don't you think I can win?" Blake asked.

"Of course I do! I'm with ya all the way, Blakey!" She slammed her palm against Blake's back before murmuring. "But even if you _do_ lose, I'll be sure to keep your mind off tuna for a week, if ya know what I mean~"

Blake rolled her eyes. "I'm not going to lose." She declared before glancing back to Ruby. "You might have to deal with her scolding today, but just think of how great tomorrow could be, so long as she doesn't crack within the first hour."

Ruby did her best to imagine what it would be like to go a full day without Weiss chiding her for something. She could not even manage to do that.

"Oh, wow..." Now excited for tomorrow to come, she eagerly bounced up and down. "Come on! Let's go to class!" She cheered before dashing out into the halls. Not a moment later, the shout of "Ruby, don't run in the hallways, you dunce!" echoed back into the room.

Blake smirked as Yang sent her a confident look.

"Yeah, you've got this."

"I know."

* * *

As soon as Weiss opened her eyes the next morning, she knew the fated day had arrived.

Last night, she had been sure to sternly list the things Ruby was not allowed to do today as a means of precaution. During lunch yesterday, Weiss had seen Blake sneaking an extra tuna sandwich and smirked to herself; she was going to win this.

Presently, she pushed herself out of bed, wiping the sleep from her eyes just as her teammates started to rouse themselves.

"G'morniiiing!" Ruby was stretching above her, eyes closed as her arms went out to the sides. As if one cue, her hand hit her pillow, and she was too late to stop it from falling off the side of her bunk where it landed on the bedside table below, knocking their lamp to the floor. Blake and Yang were more or less forced into the world of the waking by the crash, and Weiss jumped back to just barely avoid having her toes crushed.

"Waaah, I'm sorry!" Ruby cried.

"Ruby-!" Weiss snapped, glaring up at her. But a flick of Faunus ears from her peripheral vision stopped the heiress, and she turned to find Blake watching her intently. Weiss let out a breath through her nose before finishing her sentence. "...Good morning..." She growled up at her partner.

Ruby, who had covered her head with both arms at this point expecting to be scolded, then recalled what today was – The Day Weiss Was Not Going To Yell At Her.

She peeked down at Weiss as her partner picked up the lamp and placed it back in its proper place on the table before hurling Ruby's pillow back up at her. "Get dressed..." She muttered, grabbing her own uniform and heading for the bathroom. The others watched her go, and Blake could not keep the amused smile from her lips.

"I'm definitely going to win this."

"What do you think, lil sis?" Yang asked. "Who do you think's gonna emerge victorious?"

"Me? Um..." Ruby hopped to the floor and brought a hand to her chin. "Well... if it means Weiss won't yell at me for the entire day, then I think it would be kinda nice if Blake won..." She ducked her head quickly, covering her mouth and praying Weiss had not heard. "But Weiss is my partner. Still, it'd be rough having to see Blake go an entire week without tuna. But Weiss is my _girlfriend_ so I-"

"Alright, never mind. Forget I asked." Yang brought a hand up to have her stop speaking. "I guess we'll just have to wait and see, huh?"

"Do you really not have faith in me?" Blake rolled her eyes.

"What? When did I say that?"

As Yang tried to convince her girlfriend she was on her side, Weiss emerged from the bathroom looking presentable and ready for classes. She held her hair brush in one hand, combing through her tresses as she headed toward her bed. Brushing past Ruby on the way there, she muttered, "Go get changed."

Weiss sat on her bed and continued to tend to her hair before a thought evidently struck her. "And don't-!" She promptly cut herself off, biting her lip. She could almost _hear_ Blake's smirk. Heaving a sigh, Weiss exchanged her words to Ruby and grumbled, "Be careful" instead.

The brunette wore a wide grin on her face as she grabbed her clothes and headed for the bathroom, delighted that she had not been chewed out.

As soon as she had gone, Weiss groaned and put her hands to her face. Perhaps this was going to be a bit more difficult than she had bargained for.

Feeling a bit high-and-mighty, unable to keep the smug curl of her lips down, Blake made a move to sit beside Weiss.

"What's the matter, Weiss? Afraid you'll cave?"

"Shut it." The heiress gave her shoulder a push, and Blake chuckled as she stood again and left her alone. For now.

The four girls prepared themselves for the day, Weiss having to stop herself from snappily informing Ruby that she was pouring her the wrong kind of cereal.

"You-! You... know that isn't right, don't you?" Weiss huffed, unclenching her fists in her lap and sighing instead.

"Oh, yup!" Ruby replied sheepishly as she started to pour the correct box of cereal. "Sorry, I got this, I got this." It did feel a little weird to have Weiss talk to her... _calmly_ rather than scolding her, and Ruby could not decide whether or not she liked the temporary development or felt it was unsettling.

Blake and Yang witnessed the entire exchange in awe. The blonde gave a low whistle. "It's gonna be a loooong day. But worth every second."

But Blake knew she was going to win. She imagined Weiss might manage to hold off on lashing out at her girlfriend for the entirety of the school day at least. But the mounting mishaps Ruby was likely to put her through would surely be near overflowing by the end of the day, and Weiss would probably explode in frustration as she recounted every wrong thing their leader had done that day.

Blake had to admit she felt sorry for Ruby in advance, but she could already taste the satisfaction of having beaten Weiss in her bet, as well as the freedom of not having to worry about any assignments for the next month.

The heiress already seemed like she was at her limit, and they had yet to leave their dorm room.

Evidently, Blake had been wearing her grin throughout breakfast, as Yang kept chuckling beside her. Ruby had just spilled some of her milk, causing Weiss to slap a palm over her own mouth to prevent any comments from slipping out.

The white-haired girl glared up at the Faunus, and at first, Blake saw immense frustration in those mist-blue eyes. But that quickly changed to annoyance when Weiss glimpsed her countenance, and her eyes narrowed in determination as she straightened her back.

Their silent argument was almost comical to Yang who knew she was going to enjoy the outcome either way.

Ruby looked on nervously and fiddled her fingers. But Blake was not concerned. She was well-aware of the fact that Weiss was the most vocal of the team – perhaps even one of the most vocal of the entire student body. She would not be able to keep quiet until midnight tonight.

As they headed to classes, Blake watched as Ruby tripped, and Weiss needed to hold back from snapping. She watched as Ruby dropped her books at her locker, and Weiss merely slammed hers loudly. She watched as Ruby took the wrong seat in the lecture hall, and Weiss's only rebuke was a heavy and meaningful sigh.

Blake was enjoying her morning to the fullest, hiding her laughs behind the back of her hand as she watched the dysfunctional duo.

It was halfway through their second lecture when the tables turned.

Ruby had just been called on to answer a question. It was a simple physics question, but evidently not simple enough for the mind of Ruby Rose, and she answered incorrectly. Weiss was mortified as she slapped her palms to her face and willed herself to disappear. "I don't believe this. I don't-! Ugh!"

Aggravated beyond words, the heiress bit back her reprimand and told Ruby her frustrations in another manner – she grabbed her girlfriend's collar and smashed their lips together defiantly in the midst of the lecture hall.

There were gasps and whistles and sputters all around – all three of which somehow managed to come from Yang simultaneously – but Weiss paid them no heed. It effectively shut Ruby up and conveyed the heiress's qualms with her, only in a tamer way.

She pulled away a little breathlessly a minute later, once the shock in the room had subsided to a subdued, almost terrified silence. Cheeks pink, Ruby and Weiss locked gazes briefly before directing their attention back to the baffled face of their professor, their classmates painfully quiet as they willed things to continue as though nothing had ever happened.

But now Blake was concerned; that incident very well may have sealed her fate.

Her amused observations of Weiss trying to bite back her comments to Ruby soon turned to dreaded viewings of the heiress kissing her roughly in a quiet scolding. Blake could feel her ears drooping more each time, and Yang evidently was torn between being sympathetic toward Blake and cheering for her sister.

To Blake's dismay and Ruby's sheepish delight, Weiss's new method stuck.

During class, Ruby moved her chair back and caused a loud, disruptive sound – Weiss kissed her.

During lunch, Ruby underpaid the cashier for her food – Weiss covered the difference and kissed her.

During their walk back to classes, Ruby burped loudly – Weiss took a moment to be mortified, then kissed her.

By their final class, it had gotten to the point where Ruby was hardly sure if she was messing things up purposefully or not; Weiss's kisses were her silent portrayals of her anger and frustration – Ruby knew that. But they were so _nice_.

Blake slumped at her desk as the final bell to dismiss classes rang. She looked hopelessly up to Yang.

"Does this count as scolding?"

"Well, you didn't specify that she could only do it verbally, right?"

Weiss caught wind of their conversation and stood indignantly.

"Oh, please! This isn't scolding! Ruby am I scolding you by doing this?" For good measure, she pulled Ruby to her feet and kissed her passionately again. The younger girl was left frazzled and blushing.

"I... I um... oh, wow."

Weiss lifted her chin in triumph.

"There. Does that answer your question? She isn't feeling chided at all." She strutted conceitedly over to where Blake was still sitting and slammed her hand onto the desk before her. Blake glanced up at her in defiant helplessness as Weiss scoffed. "Enjoy your _week without tuna_, Belladonna."

With that, she spun on her heel, hooked her arm with Ruby's, and dragged her off back toward the dorms.

Yang was left both dumbfounded and incredibly amused as she watched them go. She then felt a feeble tug on her sleeve and glanced down to find her girlfriend looking tearily up at her in defeat.

"Yang..."

The blonde's heart nearly stopped as the blood rushed to her face.

"H-Hey now, don't give up yet! Knowing Ruby, she'll probably screw _something_ up before tonight and the princess will blow up at her!"

Blake's lower lip quivered.

Yang let out a breath through her nose before she brought the other girl to her feet and squeezed her tightly. "It's okay, Blakey. Even if you can't have tuna next week, you'll still have me! I'll even eat some tuna and then kiss you so you can have a taste!"

"That might actually be worse than torture..."

"Gah, I'm sorry!" Yang hugged her in exasperation, never willing to admit she had been rooting for Weiss all along so that she could get to see Blake's adorable pouting. However more than anything, Yang was eager for the following long week to be _over_ so she could see the shine in the Faunus girl's eyes again when she got her first bite of her favorite food afterward.

But for now, she was condemned to Weiss's victory.

All evening back in their room, the heiress would continue to smash her lips against Ruby's whenever need be – which actually seemed to be a lot more than necessary. Not that either of them were complaining.

Presently, the four of them were in their sleepwear, counting down the final minutes until midnight, even though the winner of the bet had already been decided. Blake sat in her bed with her back to Weiss, head bowed into Yang's shoulder as the heiress soaked up her right as victor to rub things in the Faunus girl's face.

"So what are you going to eat instead, Blake? Peanut-butter and jelly? Salmon? Or perhaps some other kind of meat? What about sardines?"

Blake was silent as she continued to cling to Yang.

"Aw, c'mon Weiss." The blonde patted her girlfriend's back in an attempt to comfort her. "Don't you think she has it bad enough without you reminding her?"

"Oh, please. She was so smug about it all this time. I think it's only fair that I get my satisfaction from all of this." Weiss stretched her legs where she sat at the edge of her bed. Ruby peeked over from her bunk.

"Yeah, but... I mean look at her." She mumbled sympathetically. But Weiss snorted, grabbed Ruby's cheeks and kissed her upside-down from her bed to silence her.

"She's getting what she deserves. I warned her I've never once lost a bet. She should have expected as much."

The final ten seconds wound down, and Blake sighed in defeat as she finally lifted her head and turned to face Weiss. Her golden eyes were dull, but she still reached out her hand across the space between them as the clock finally struck midnight.

"I admit defeat." Blake said solemnly. "It was a good bet. I'll take my punishment."

"That you will." Weiss reached out to shake her hand. "But I suppose I should thank you for proposing this bet at all. It was... rather interesting. Therefore, I'm willing to reduce your sentence to only three days."

Blake's ears shot upright.

"R-Really?"

"Think of it as my way of thanks for allowing me to discover a new way of reprimanding this dunce." She jabbed her thumb upward to where Ruby was still peering out over the side of her bed.

Blake blinked incredulously at the heiress, bowing her head briefly at her mercy.

"Aw, ain't that swell?" Yang grinned. "Three days won't be so bad!"

"Yeah..." Blake nodded as she leaned back against her girlfriend.

Weiss gave a small smile before her eyes went sternly back up to her partner. Ruby squeaked.

"Now then," Weiss growled inhaling a deep breath. "_Ruby Rose you complete and utter dunce!_"

Ruby whimpered, begging to go back to the kissing instead of the yelling while Yang and Blake chuckled a little at the spectacle. Weiss chewed her out for everything she had done wrong that day, and Ruby sniffled as she knelt on her bed and listened to the heiress's lecture.

When Weiss had finally finished fifteen minutes later, she let out a long breath, stepped onto her own bed to get better access to her girlfriend's, and pulled Ruby into a soft kiss. Thinking the scolding had been well worth it, Ruby kissed back, smiling a little against Weiss's lips.

At the same time, Blake turned to face Yang and their lips came together as well.

Before long, Weiss wished Ruby goodnight and retreated back to her own bed, flicking off the light.

Blake laid down, sighing as she thought of the rough three days ahead of her. She felt Yang press against her back, evidently having decided to stay in her bed to comfort her.

"Well..." her voice whispered in Blake's ear that twitched slightly. "I think this would be a-"

_Oh, no._ Blake groaned.

"-good oppor-_tuna_-ty to-"

Blake shoved Yang off of the bed and threw her pillow over her head.

* * *

**A/N: Yet another fic that ends in puns ahaha. Hope you enjoyed! Happy birthday again, Angie!**

**Please review!**


End file.
